


Surprise!

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Smut, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Xiudaddy, downycottonsoftxiu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: When you surprise the band and your boyfriend on tour and it turns into a fight, though it doesn't last long. Revenge is sweet my love~





	Surprise!

You did it. Your plan to surprise your boyfriend Minseok was falling right into place. All thanks to his managers and the security. They were the biggest help with this plan. You flew over seas to surprise him and the boys after their concert tonight. You had to take off work, but seeing their surprised faces would be worth it.

You were alone in their hotel suite. You walked around admiring the room while waiting for the food you ordered for them. You knew they’d be hungry after performing and made sure they came right there after. Your stomach normally would be flipping from your nerves, but you were too excited. It’s been a bit since you saw all of the boys together. Longer yet since Minseok went on a date with you. Tour had taken complete control over his life right now. Your extreme deadlines at work lately didn’t help either. You’ve been pulling all nighters and going in on weekends to the office to try to keep up.

The front desk called and warned you the food delivery was on its way up. You hoped they were in the mood for fried chicken. Not knowing restaurants here did kill on the food choices, but you were told they had the best fried chicken. Soon enough the deliveryman came and dropped off the food. You separated the fried chicken and sides in some sort of order on the table for when the boys finally came.

Your pulse sped up as you heard the card key beeping noise. They were finally here. They filed in one by one talking loudly. It got quiet once they realized something was off. Your smile widened as your eyes met Minseok’s. He found you first out of the group of men.

“Surprise!”

Your voice filled the room. The other members faces light up as they saw you. Baekhyun was the first to get to you though. He began asking all the questions everyone had on their minds. This included when you got here and when did you plan all of this. You interrupted him only to guide him and the others over to the table with food.

“You all must be hungry after your performance. Let’s dig in!”

No one argued, well besides Minseok. His arms were crossed while he looked at you. His face was stern which sent a chill down your spine. As Kai dishes himself some food first, you made it over to Minseok.

“What’s wrong babe?”

You bite your lip knowing a few answers he could say. He took a sharp breath in before he spoke.

“You took off work didn’t you?”

You looked at Minseok then to the others then back to Minseok. He was going to fight with you. How did he have the energy? Also right here and now? At least get some food to eat! He was about to continue but you cut him off.

“Can we do this somewhere else? I mean at least somewhere more private?”

Minseok blinked a few times before he grabbed your arm leading you to the bathroom. It was truly the only place to have privacy without leaving the hotel room. You heard him sigh as you both make it through into the bathroom. The light flicked on as you both entered. You closed the door behind you and walked towards Minseok. To his surprise you walked past him to the shower turning it on. He raised an eyebrow at your action.

“I don’t need the others hearing us fighting... otherwise we could have stayed out there.”

You both looked at each other for a moment. The water hit against the shower wall, the noise definitely having the power to distort the conversation. You moved across the room and leaned against the vanity. Minseok looked you up and down before starting over.

“So you clearly took off work... flew here and and-“

That’s what most of your fights were about. Well lately that is. He knew how bad your work was right now and yet taking a day off causing it to get more stressful worried him. When you are under a lot of stress, you get very sick and that’s the last thing he wanted. Being on tour, away from home, he couldn’t take care of you. Not how he’d want to at least. Then flying to a country you barely knew topped his worrying. What if the plane crashed or that you got hurt or lost. Your disregard to his worries set his body on fire with rage.

“Minseok I’m safe! Everything went as plan and I’m here with you!”

You moved away from the vanity, towards him, cupping his face with your hands. You rubbed his cheeks with your thumbs as you said you were safe, trying to calm him down. You swore you heard him hiss at your touch. His eyes shown no wavering. He took steps towards you, and moved back instinctively until you hit the vanity.

“You really are something. You really are driving me nuts.... What happened if it didn’t? How do you think I would feel?”

You felt a slight pain spread through your chest from the guilt. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. You were about to apologize but his low growl stopped you.

“What am I to do with you?”

Minseok’s hands were either side of you grabbing the vanity. He buried his face into your neck, his breath dancing across your skin. Your neck was one of the more sensitive places he could have picked, and he knew it. Goosebumps appeared across your arms.

“Minseok, you are making my skin crawl”

His lips then pressed against your neck. A moan escaped your lips as he continued attacking your neck. Minseok trailed kisses up your neck to your lips. He hesitated for a moment before kissing you. It was short, him pulling away from you.

“That is not all I can do with your skin”

Just like that he changed the mood in the bathroom. Your guilt washed away from a burning fire spreading throughout you. His eyes hungry, eyeing up your lips before taking them again. You wrapped your arms around the man in front of you, needing him close, your body yearning for his touch. His bites on your bottom lip answered by you opening your mouth. Minseok’s tongue slides into your mouth taking control of yours. You felt like you were about to burst into flames. This time you pulled away, panting heavy trying to recover the missing air to your body.

“Minseok we can’t... the others are are just outside the door”

Minseok looked at the door uncaring then back at you. He moved his right hand from the vanity to your chin. He was biting his lip while his thumb traced yours.

“They won’t know if you keep quiet”

That mischievous smile. It spread so easily across his face. You had to look away from him, his hand dropping to your chest.

“You are killing me!”

You whined a little too loudly. His hand moved to cover your mouth and brought your face back into his view. His hand that was left on the vanity moved to his lips. A finger and the distinct shhhh sounded before he spoke.

“Revenge is sweet babe~ Now turn over so you can see your pretty self in that mirror”

Minseok was a master at getting what he wanted and sometimes it was a good thing for both of you. He dropped his hand from you so that you could move freely. You bite your lip in anticipation as you turned around. His face appeared next to yours in the mirror, not that you needed the mirror, you heard his triumphant humming in your ear. You then felt Minseok’s hands on your waist as he played with your jeans. Minseok unbuttoned your jeans pushing them down before they fell the rest of the way off. His lips attached to you neck again. You sighed leaning back into him. The cloth of his pants was a barrier, but you still could feel his hardness against you.

“We can’t be too long Min... they will get suspicious. That means no teasing me”

He chucked in your ear. You called him out on his favorite thing to do to you, tease. He loved to tease you past your limits. Taking it slow until you begged for it. His fingers hooked your panties pulling them down and off of you.

“Mmmmm since when do I follow orders?”

You whine as he bites your ear. Clearly sending the message that he doesn’t care. He unbuttons his pant next, them falling around his ankles. One last piece of thin fabric. You closed your eyes anticipating feeling his member freed against your body.

“Oh no love, keep those beautiful eyes open~”

You opened you eyes seeing one of his hands make it up your shirt. That hand snuck under your bra taking claim to your breast. He kneaded your tender flesh there, his thumb artfully flicking your nibble. You cursed him. He was going to make you beg.

“Min please. I just- please I need to feel you”

He shook his head and your heart dropped. Why is he so cruel?

“Please!! I’m begging you! I need you inside me”

You thought you won after feeling the last bit of fabric leaving and his member resting against you. You should have known that was too quick. His humming returned as he moved. His member rubbing against your plump ass cheeks.

“Only good girls get what they want babe, and you have been terribly bad. Mmmm such a bad bad girl”

You heard a knock at the door. Both your heads turned to it though it didn’t stop Minseok from his pleasure.

“Hey is everything alright in there? You didn’t kill each other did you?”

You heard Chen’s voice. He sounded worried and he would be seeing as he was close to you as he was Minseok. He was the one who set you two up. You spoke quickly knowing Chen would walk in and try to help if he felt that you needed it.

“C-chen everything is fine!! We just had a disagreement.... that’s all!”

You heard some movement by the door. You sigh hoping that means he left. Sadly that wasn’t the case. You heard Chanyeol’s voice this time.

“Hey give her a break! She’s here and got us food too!”

Minseok was getting impatient now and what’s worse Chen and Chanyeol irritated him. He drew back slightly, his member teasing your entrance. You shook your head at him. If those two heard, they would surely bust through the door. His hands grip your hips. You tried mouthing stop to him in the mirror but he didn’t understand or didn’t see either attempts. Minseok entered you, filling you with himself. You took a sharp breath in, trying not to make any noise. You hit the vanity twice as you tried to keep quiet as he began moving in you right away.

“Hey you sure you are okay in there?”

Chanyeol asking this time. You saw the frustration on Minseok’s face melt slightly. How can he enjoy himself with those two sticking around?

“Chanyeol we are fine. We will be done in a few minutes.... Can you both give us some privacy?”

Somehow you managed a calm voice. Though the squeak at the end could have been questioned but wasn’t. You heard them men shift away from the door a few seconds later. Minseok’s smile reflected to you in the mirror.

“A few minutes love? Really?”

Minseok’s whisper sounded playful out of all things. You turned your head to look at him. His lips met yours for a second before he spoke again.

“Maybe I was wrong... You might be a good girl after all”

Your lips met again, his tongue making his way into your mouth again. You tested his control, but he was clearly stronger. Stronger to the point where his grip on your hips as he moved may leave small finger print bruises. Not that you mind, it’s his mark and the pleasure being sent through your body in this moment made your stomach clench.

Minseok pulled away from your mouth, his ragged breath tickled your skin now. You couldn’t hold back your groans now that his lips were gone. They filled the small space.

“Minseok”

His movements grew erratic as he mumbled curse after curse. While his name escaped your mouth over and over again as he edged you along. Your legs grew weak, shaking until you released and dove into your high.

You smiled wickedly as he came soon after, riding his orgasm inside you. His face in the mirror was a state of pure bliss. Minseok’s humming returned as he kissed your shoulder. You didn’t know you both needed this until that moment. You sighed as you began coming off the grand high he gave you.

Minseok pulled out of you and took some steps back before pulling you both into the shower. He held you tight in his arms as you were chest to chest while the water ran down your bodies. You rested your head on his chest and closed your eyes.

Both of you stood there for a while before Minseok kissed your head and began to talk.

“When is your flight back home?”

His voice soft, almost drowned out by the water. Such a sad question to ask now. You almost pretended that you didn’t hear him until he asked again.

“In the morning”

You wish you could delay it,but you shouldn’t miss too much work. Plus it would be hard to even see each other when the group had a press conference tomorrow afternoon and their final concert here.

“Thank you for coming... I really missed you”

You looked up at Minseok directly in his eyes. His sweet confession lingered in your ears. His expression was soft as he moved in to kiss your lips. A quick sweet peck before he continued.

“I’ll be home soon. Just a few more weeks babe.”

That’s when you heard a bang on the door. Both of you snapped back into reality, that it wasn’t just the two of you here. Minseok reaches past you and turned off the water. You looked at yourself, your shirt was soaking wet. Then you looked at Minseok as he walked out of the shower in the same condition.

“You guy almost done in there?”

This time it was Suho at the door. Minseok finding out what you knew, taking off his wet shirt. He set it in the sink before picking up the dry clothes on the floor.

“Just a second, we’re on our way out”

Minseok said flatly as he folded the dry clothes. You walked up to the door where the hotel conveniently had white robes hanging. You took one down and placed in over Minseok’s shoulders. Before you took one for yourself, you took off your wet clothes and placed them in the sink with his. You covered yourself in the other white robe before looking back at Minseok. He had the dry clothes folded and began ringing out his shirt.

“I’ll go first...”

You said softly to Minseok. He nodded his head. He was just about done taking care of the clothes, hanging the rung out clothes over the shower’s bar.

“I love you Minseok”

You smiled as you reached the door. Sure enough Suho was still waiting outside of it. You bit your lip as you shut the door and walked passed him. You rushed over to one of the beds, taking a seat near the head of the bed.

“What? What went on in there? Why is your hair wet? Where is your cloths?”

The questions just came at you. One after another. Your blush spread across you face, what do you say? You looked at Suho who asked first out of the members.

“Well Minseok and I were talking and I slipped and fell into the shower. That’s why we are both wet.”

Somehow that was believable. They didn’t say anything. Until Minseok came out that is. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at His leader before he spoke.

“I wouldn’t go in there”

Minseok walked over to the table finally grabbing some food. Your souls almost flew out of your body. Really?! They believed you and now he ruins the cover! You glared at him hoping he wouldn’t say anything else.

“Why? She said she slipped into the shower”

Minseok laughed before he took a bite of chicken. God he was hungry, taking another bite before turning to Suho.

“We screwed in there.”

Your soul left your body for sure. You say there frozen still. Did he honestly just say that? Did your ears deceive you? It wasn’t just you, all the members frozen too. Suho looked like he was going to say something, but then left the room.

Minseok took a spot next to you and continued to eat. You looked at him, watched him eat like nothing was out of the ordinary. You huffed before yelling at him.

“Minseok!”


End file.
